


Butterfly Ass

by Possessive_Conspiracy



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor?, Crack, Don't Ask, I don't know, M/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possessive_Conspiracy/pseuds/Possessive_Conspiracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it. You won't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Ass

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, probably the worst attempt at humor you've ever seen. 
> 
> I'm not sorry.

Lil bitch ass Jeager threw his azz down on the sofa thingyy, his mizzing too th feelin liek butterfly ass and paper towel bitxhes lol.

"Fuckin short asz hottie dickhed" Eren the bItch ass cursed to sandwich gods cuz his weak asswipe self couldnt take an arow to his bitch ass tooth. Lol weak azzzzzz.

"Wut you say seXXXy shota uke bitch?" Lance Corporal boss ass bifch azked liek the smooth mooothafuuckkka he is. Lololollloooool.

"U-u-u-ummmmmmmmm" ERen let out his stupid ass UKE stuttering cuz he take it up teh ass, praise the butterfly bitch dildo. Lol wtf.

"Lol stfu and suxk my dick. Or cock" shorty asswipe commanded his bitch cuz he owned the lil uke in the cortroom.

"Okieeeeeeeeee my precious semmeeeee" the bitch wipe answered and sucked Captins bigfoot dick cock. lolololol he a whorE.

That wuz the start of new love. They live haply Fuckin afterrr and had milllkllions of babies cuz of crazi interweb shiit like Mpreg.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep


End file.
